As well known in the art, shoes for protecting walker's feet are manufactured using leather or synthetic resin that makes ventilation poor. Therefore, the shoes are not well air-circulated and thus, sweat or moisture causes bad smell and causes disease, such as athlete's foot or eczema, due to propagation of bacteria.
In order to solve the above problems, in recent years, a shoe with a ventilation device has been much suggested. In a schematic structure, the ventilation shoe includes a pump installed under a shoe sole and sucking air; a check valve for allowing one-way passage of the air sucked in the pump; and an air discharge tube connecting with the check valve and discharging the air passing through the check valve, into the shoe.
The conventional ventilation shoe having the above construction is clearly useful in that, in a walking motion, the air pump is repeatedly compressed and restored and performs a pumping operation, thereby continuously supplying external air into the shoe and effectively eliminating sweat or bad smell from the shoe. However, the conventional ventilation shoe has the following drawbacks.
First, in the conventional ventilation shoe, the air pump is compressed by pressure of foot and sucks air in the walking motion and then, when the pressure is not applied, is restored to an original state and discharges the sucked air into the discharge tube. The air pump is formed of elastic material to have cavity therein so that contraction and restoring operations can be performed. However, the above constructed air pump has a drawback in that, due to the long contraction and restoring operations, its elasticity is deteriorated and the restoring operation is not done well, thereby not providing a smooth pumping operation.
The conventional ventilation shoe has just only a ventilation function of circulating air in the shoe, and does not have a means for cushioning impact applied to the foot in the walking motion. Therefore, there is a drawback in that a walker easily feels tired due to the impact continuously applied to the foot in the walking motion.